fatecrossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Assassin (Fate/Zero Sense)
Human Mutate |gender = Male |height = 188 cm |weight = 95 kg |place of origin = Canada |likes = Chimichangas, Taco Tuesday, Television, the Internet, Bea Arthur |dislikes = Cows, Squirrels |talents = Black-Ops Missions, Assassinations, Birthday parties |natural enemy = Artoria Pendragon |image color = Red and Black |servant classes = |armaments = Katanas, Knife, Shurikens, Banana peels, Various modern weapons |spirit = Deadpool |alignment = Chaotic Neutral |strength = C++ |endurance = A |agility = A |mana = E |luck = A+ |n.phantasm = B |class skills = B B |personal skills = A A Regeneration A A |noble phantasms = Fictional Awareness Doorknobs }}Assassin (アサシン, Asashin) is a servant summoned by in an alternate version of the (Ha ha, you folks just can't get enough a' me, can ya. Well, comes with having two of the biggest R-rated Superhero movies of all time!) Profile Identity Assassin's true identity is Wade Wilson, better known as Deadpool '(''you all know that). Little is known about his early life, except that he was born of Canadian nationality and seemed to have a troubled family history (Yes it's true. I never paid attention in Social Studies). By adulthood, he joined the United States Special Forces before being dishonorably discharged. He went on to use his skills as a mercenary and became romantically involved with a prostitute named Vanessa Carlysle (She was somethin'. I never have been the same since I lost her). Upon being diagnosed with terminal cancer, Wade left Carlysle to join the Weapon X program, which promised him a cure (Let this be a lesson kids, never trust guys like those). He underwent torturous experiments by Ajax (FRANCIS! Ya know what, no one' cares any more, that jackass is dead anyway) to graft onto him the genetic abilities of their previous test subject, the mutant superhero Wolverine (GUESS who's sack I had to fondle to get my own movies. though I did get stabbed for that. You get used to it after the 50th time). From the experiments, he gained a healing factor that kept his cancer from killing him, but also left him horrifically disfigured (And that's how my face became Van Wilder crossed with a Shar-Pei). During his time with the other test subjects, they participated in a game of dead pool (GET IT? that's my name!), placing bets on who would survive the nights. Wade eventually escaped, killed Ajax and returned to being a mercenary, taking the name of the game from his Weapon X days, "Deadpool" as his code name. From that point on, he would be a major player in his world (Even managed to get down an' dirty with Death herself. Take that, Thanos!), joining with and fighting against numerous heroes and villains across his world (Did I mention even getting my own movies?). Appearance (Yeah, you've all heard the ones about my face lookin' like if an avocado slept with an older, more disgusting avocado or a testicle with teeth or if Freddy Kruegar face f**ked the topographical map.) Personality (What's there to say, I'm a chatty cathy and you all love me for it. Guess it's just all part of my "animal magnetism". Although I'll admit, being a horribly scarred mental case isn't as glamorous it's cracked up to be. Life's still just an endless series of train-wrecks with only those brief commercial breaks of happiness) Relationships '''Arsène Lupin III (TIM left me for him when he got done with Fate/Zero Sense and Fate/Stay Away's fanfic cliches and wanted move onto better things, and I don't hold it against him. Besides, Lupin's a fun guy, both at hangouts and heists. Plus, props to the guy for changing Kirei and the whole canon better than I ever could back in my run at that) Wolverine (LOGAN! how's the Throne of Heroes been pal?) Erza Scarlet (Listen toots, it was nothin' personal, OK? Can't we just settle this over strawberry cake?) Boba Fett (Well well well, If it isn't Mr. Overrated bucket head. We both know I totally won that rap battle!) Homura Akemi (Heh hey, it's Kiritsugu's magical girl mini-me! So how's stalking Madoka then becoming Satan?) Ghost Rider (Blaze, buddy! How ya doing?) Scorpion (Hey, it's Ninja Ghost Rider! GET OVER HERE! sorry, I just had to say that.) Hyde Kido (Hey Hot Topic! With hair like that, I betcha ain't losin' any game of 'who's the protag'!) Role Fate/Zero Sense In an alternate reality, Angra Mainyu grew bored and decided to have six different Servants summoned with the exception of the Saber class (Angry Matthew just can't take losing to '''one' servant so he takes it out on the whole frickin' class. Sore loser''). As a result, this Assassin was summoned as the servant of , instead of the intended Hassan of the Hundred Faces. Assassin immediately asked if he was summoned "in the visual novel (LIGHT novel, silly 2012!TIM) or the anime". Baffled by this unexpected turn of events, Kirei confirmed he is indeed Assassin's Master (Wait till I eventually become his Gilgamesh) while trying his best to ignore his Servant's rambling (Dude tried to shut me up using one of his command seals! Fortunately, I just cut my lips off and grow a new pair. I'm so clever) to continue on with 's plan (Those guys have no sense of humor, especially that stick-up-his-ass Tohsaka guy. Must be why little miss 100% maximum no-chill tsundere has serious daddy issues). Assassin infiltrated the Tohsaka Manor (was one helluva' rave there, though I still don't get what kinda grown man trying to be a self-respecting wizard uses jewelry for magic), on the promises of Kirei purchasing him a TV (guy had the most BORING life ever. And I was missin' out on my Bea Arthur), and faced Archer (Was quite the honor on behalf of all otakus everywhere getting shot by Vash the Stampede), who blew him up by shooting his own grenade, faking Assassin's death to trick the other masters into assuming he was killed (The guy did that 'cause he knew I could take it. Otherwise, total pacifist, all about that "LOVE AND PEACE!" thing). After regenerating, both of them got drunk off of Tohsaka's fine wine (Fun times. He certainly beats Goldie as a drinking buddy any day). Assassin went on his mission to spy on the other master and servants for Tokiomi and Kirei (Still don't know how canon!Assassin put up with any of that, especially with Tokiomi and Goldie). When Lancer challenged Saber to a duel(Looking back, Artie shoulda' kicked the little emo's ass all the way to Tokyo), catching the attention of the other servants, Assassin was ambushed by Berserker and slammed into the ground (Definitely felt that one in the morning. Was like being hit by the frickin' Hulk). With his cover blown, Assassin joined in the fray and battled Saber, revealing his knowledge of her true identity to mock her by calling her a "futanari"(Thanks for that, Merlin!) and taunting her with jokes from ''Monty Python and the Holy Grail''(TIM ain't happy with disservicing Artie like that any more, but hey, great excuse for Monty Python jokes at her expense. Can't deny the classics). After fleeing from her(after telling her 'be a good girl, wear boy clothes and bang a red-head idiot in 10 years depending on what route gets taken.' Still got it), he returned to the Church with Mexican food (`Was hard finding a place open at that hour and threatening the late shifters for food that wasn't even that good. Late night munchies will do that to ya). Kirei, noticing there was a sense of truth to Assassin's mad ramblings, grew curious. He questioned him about the mysterious "author" his servant had mentioned serving under in his rants (looking back, I would've preferred just doing whatever I wanted. Mostly messing with Artie). Assassin replied that the "author" was not God, but rather an ordinary person writing for fun (And it all went downhill for poor Kirei from there...). Later, Assassin overheard and (AKA The 'Yes Mistress' lady from the Wizard Association.) discussing a desperate attempt to cover up a massive battle between Rider and Lancer that happened in broad daylight with their respective Noble Phantasms Gurren Lagann and Evangelion Unit-01(HELL YEAH! Still awesome!) that culminated in the destruction of the Fuyuki Hyatt Hotel, severely injuring Lancer's master in the process (Who the f**k cares?) and forcing Lancer to fall back to save his master (Quite relieving that none of the EVA fans bitched that Gurren Laggan kinda won that one). The Church and Association settled on haphazardly disguising the incident as a movie(TIM got that idea from one of his reviewers, complete with James Cameron as director! Still beats the gas leak explanation. Anything does, really) due to the two mechs' appearances not connecting them to anything related to magic, much to Assassin's amusement(Damn right). Kirei began seeing the world as Assassin saw it since their conversation about the "author", slowly descending into madness as Assassin exposed him to the "fourth wall" (My young apprentice had learned well. Though in hindsight, EVERYONE at Marvel should've ended up like me if that was the case). Kirei attempted to deny he was just a fictional character, but a son of the Kotomine family, only to find that Kinoko Nasu never gave his mother a name(Ah, she wasn't important to the canon plot anyway). The revelation of his existence as a fictional character finally causes him to snap (There we go, Kirei's character goes off the rails like a train-wreck in glorious slow-mo!) and embark on a quest to destroy the "canon" and bring despair onto the remaining servants (Kirei and Deadpoooool! A psycho priest and a foooool!). Kirei's first act of rebellion against the "author" was murdering Risei and taking the command seals (T''hank you off-screen villain dark matter. Otherwise would've been a bitch to clean that up''), then frame so that Tokiomi would hunt him. Later, He and Assassin assaulted the Einzbern manor (And making one hell of an entrance too. Admit it. I wasn't the only one S**ting their pants there, was I!). Assassin engaged Saber in a fierce battle (Artie vs Me, Round 2! Still awesome! Really got under her skin with them Monty Python jokes. Tee hee!), while Kirei intercepted and making a hasty escape through the woods(Kirei vs Kiritsugu's mistress Round 1!). After fighting Saber to a standstill, Assassin retreats on order of the "author", much to his disappointment, but not before tipping her off to checking on Irisviel and Maiya, who were injured by Kirei in their battle with the Executor (Just HAD to cut into my awesome off-screen battle with Artie). Assassin and Kirei would return to report to Tokiomi, who was pleased with the later's initiative, entrusting him as Rin's guardian and giving him the Azoth Dagger as a sign of his completion of his apprenticeship (smart move Toki!), only for Kirei to promptly kill him(HA! Sucker). Assassin waited outside and stalled Archer as Kirei kills Tokiomi, deflecting the gunslingers bullets(Oh Ryan, I can't thank you enough for coming back to set things right after X-Men Origins. They even brought back the bullet slicing in my sequel!) while Kirei claimed Archer as his servant(Look, I hated doin' that to Archie too, but we had ta' up the drama, ya know?). As part of their plan to achieve their "perfect Bad Guy Wins ending"(With just a dash of raging against the author), Assassin recruits Berserker to kidnap Irisviel under the promise of gaining Tokiomi's location (Too bad he and Kariya weren't in the know how about ol' Toki's losing his head). Abilities Though an Assassin-class Servant, Assassin is a highly skilled fighter, enough to hold his own in direct combat against other Servants (Took on Artie head on and made it out alive every time. Thank my healing factor and mad skills for that). Assassin possesses the power of regeneration, or a healing factor as it is called in his world, granted to him by Weapon X's experiments. This allows him to immediately heal from even the most serious of injuries, with little prana expense (Though the process does really frickin' hurt). In life, he was notorious for being nearly impossible to kill, much like the man whose genetic material gave him the healing factor(So Logy and I are like twins, except he's short. And furry. And smells funny). This means nothing short of complete destruction of his spiritual core can permanently kill him(You would not BELIEVE what I can survive through with this healing factor). Noble Phantasm 'Fictional Awareness' Allows Assassin to perceive and even reach beyond the "fourth wall" of Akasha. (Wouldn't be Deadpool without it). Not only does he understands his existence as a fictional character, but he can even converse with the "author" or "creator" (I see you...), instantly most identify others even when he has never met them, and predict the future of the "series". How he acts with this information depends entirely on him. It does not cost any Prana to use (HA! Suck it!). References https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Wade_Wilson_(Earth-616) https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8240891/1/Fate-Zero-Sense https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8240891/14/Fate-Zero-Sense https://myanimelist.net/forum/?topicid=1196395 Category:Servants Category:Assassin-class Servants